ee_walfordfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 2860 (26th December 2004)
Plot Jane and Ian have spent the night together. Den and Chrissie prepare for their first day behind the bar at The Vic. Genghis makes the Christmas tree lights explode when he chews on the wires. Mo becomes jealous of Charlie and Pat's friendship. She thinks he'll be taken away from her and he won't need her anymore. While Stacey reckons he's having a midlife crisis. Jane puts a plan into action to find residence for Alfie, Spencer and Nana Moon. She persuades Ian to get in touch with someone he may know that will be able to help. He contacts Dave Lowry, the owner of the flat above the chip shop, who offers Alfie the flat for £2000 upfront. Ian pays but the flat turns out to be a complete mess. Little Mo cuts off her hours of working nights at The Vic to spend more time with Billy and Freddie. Pauline blames Den for Vicki's departure. Zoe observes Dennis holding baby Freddie but he passes him straight to Zoe when he notices she's there. Sharon phones Den and tells him to sell the club. Jane rallies up the residents to help Alfie get his new flat into an acceptable form for Nana and Spencer. The makeover turns out to be a success, and Ian and Jane enjoy one another's company, but the atmosphere is awkward between Little Mo and Alfie. Chrissie tells Den to get a grip and stop holding onto the past. She reassures him that this is the future - him and her in the Vic. Zoe apologises to Dennis for breaking him and Sharon apart. Mo's happy when Charlie returns home for a movie rather than spending the evening with Pat. Jane gets a phone call from the hospice who think David's got pneumonia. Zoe tries taking Dennis to bed when he goes for a lie-down, he denies her advances and tells her to leave him be. Cast Regular cast *Dennis - Nigel Harman *Zoe - Michelle Ryan *Alfie - Shane Richie *Nana Moon - Hilda Braid *Spencer - Christopher Parker *Ian - Adam Woodyatt *Jane - Laurie Brett *Chrissie - Tracy-Ann Oberman *Den - Leslie Grantham *Pauline - Wendy Richard *Charlie - Derek Martin *Mo - Laila Morse *Pat - Pam St. Clement *Stacey - Lacey Turner *Garry - Ricky Groves *Dot - June Brown *Jim - John Bardon *Little Mo - Kacey Ainsworth *Billy - Perry Fenwick *Keith - David Spinx *Rosie - Gerry Cowper *Darren - Charlie G. Hawkins *Demi - Shana Swash *Lucy - Melissa Suffield *Peter - James Martin *Freddie - Isabella Grant (Uncredited) *Aleesha - Freya & Phoebe Coltman-West (Uncredited) Guest cast *Sian - Angharad Parry *David - Dan Milne *Dave Lowry - Colin Higgins Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public, hallway and upstairs flat *23 Albert Square - Living room, kitchen and hallway *27 Albert Square - Living/dining room *43B Albert Square - Living room *Bridge Street *Turpin Road *11A Turpin Road - Kitchen *Beale's Plaice *15A Turpin Road - Living room and porch *55 Victoria Road - Living room, kitchen and master bedroom *David's hospice - David's room and corridor Notes *This extra special episode for the Christmas period was broadcast on a Sunday at 8.00pm. *''Radio Times'' synopsis: A new era begins at the Queen Vic. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 10,258,000 viewers (15th place). Noteworthy dialogue Dot Branning: "Them what's missed out on love, they know what it means to be given love." --- Zoe Slater: "Sometimes you can't help yourself. You want something so badly you'll do anything." Category:2004 episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns